


Mixed Pack

by evangelineimagine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evangelineimagine/pseuds/evangelineimagine
Summary: Miss Calavera isn't pleased with the pack coming into her territory.
Kudos: 2





	Mixed Pack

The wind was tugging on your hair there you stood on the rooftop. You were waiting for the Calavera’s, who needed to give you the list of their kills for the past month. This was a normal occurrence, only this time they had asked you to meet them in Mexico, of all places. You didn’t mind the meeting place, it gave you a change of scenery for once. The wind was warm against your skin and you enjoyed the view of the sunset in the distance. 

“Enjoying the view?” Araya Calavera’s voice sounded from behind you. You turned to look at the ageing woman, giving her a faint smile. 

“How can one not?” You said sweetly as Miss Calavera came to stand beside you. 

“I hope it wasn’t of much bother to come all the way here?” She almost bowed her head it seemed, as she was tiptoeing around you. You already knew why she wanted something from you. 

“No, the quite opposite actually. It was refreshing for once." 

"I’m glad to hear.” We both stood in silence for a while after that, seeing as the sun went down behind the horizon. 

“Do you have what I came for?” You asked when the sun had gone down and the night was creeping up on the town. 

«Of course.» Miss Calavera waved with a hand and a man came over with a thick envelope. «Here you go.» 

«Thank you.» You took the envelope and turned back to look at the sky and the city below you. 

«There is one more thing I would like to ask you before our ways part.» Miss Calavera looked warily over at you as if expecting a blow. 

«And that is?» You gave her a flat look, knowing the woman was sly as a snake. 

«There is this pack, back in Beacon Hills-« 

«That’s not your territory Calavera, the Argents are already assigned to the area, as you know well.» You cut off. 

«And what if the young pack that lives there have wandered off into my territory.» She shot in. 

«Why would a pack travel out of their own territory?» You asked, listening to the woman with sharp ears. 

«I do not know, why don’t you ask them yourself.» Miss Calavera pointed down to the streets onto two American looking teenagers. One redheaded female and a dark-headed male, both looking around nervously. 

«They’re humans.» You stated. 

«But still a part of a pack.» Miss Calavera answered.

«No, not humans.» You furrowed your eyebrows. 

«A banshee and former Nogitsune possessed.» You stated once again. 

«They have been making trouble, I want your permission to kill them.» She said bluntly. 

«Have they killed anyone?» 

«Not as we know of.» She said, looking down onto the ground. 

«Then my answer is no.» You turned to leave.

«But Y/L/N!» She sounded desperate. 

«Trouble or not, they haven’t broken our law, and you have no right to kill them.» You shot back.

«Is it because some of them are humans? Because that’s your job?» Miss Calavera hissed at you, clearly annoyed that you weren’t allowing it. 

«Yes, it’s my job, not yours. And if I remember clearly; you were supposed to submit to us all mixed groups you know of, on your territory or not. So who is their leader?» You asked sharply, pushing her further into anger. 

«Scott McCall, he’s a true alpha.» She answered with teeth gritted together.

«Now, it wasn’t that bad now, was it?» You turned around again, and smiled sweetly at the ageing woman, before turning around walking away again.

«I want a full report on this pack on my doorstep by tomorrow morning.» You said before walking down from the roof, knowing full well, you would have to pay this mixed pack a little visit.


End file.
